SIX
by ellaclamana
Summary: This is what happens in chapter 6.


Carmela Clamana

Pd. 8

ONE

I look around to see anybody if anybody is with me in this situation. No one. I'm all alone in this planet _Mars._ Commander Smith, our leader, gone as well. At this point I think to myself _should I try to stay alive or should I just give up?_ The weather currently feels like -100℉. Being cold and scared makes me shiver. The only thing I see that made it with me here at Mars was the Hab. Also, the MAV. Great. I see John just laying there looking grey as ever as well. I know leaving him there wasn't the best idea so I grab him and put him on a isolated area. I grab a piece of metal that broke off our Hab in our crash and use it as a shovel. I start to shovel. And just shovel till I can't anymore. At this point, I'm not upset. I'm curious and determined to get the hell out of this place.

TWO

I have no clue what to do on this planet. No wifi or data so that means no communication to Earth. So I really need to make a thought out plan and stick with it if I want to go home and see my wife. I go inside the Hab and realize it's just as cold as it was outside. As of right now, nothing is going well for me. I sit down for a couple minutes to contemplate about life but I realize I need to get off my ass and not waste time. I walk around to try finding a blanket. I am not hungry at the moment but I look for food as well just for future references. I walk to the MAV where we kept our belongings and needs. My door is totally wrecked. I feel my oxygen slowly going away and is more difficult to breathe each time. I try to find the things I need quickly so I can get back to the Hab. The first thing I see is a big Army blanket and grabbed it with no hesitation. I have lots of food that'll last for 3 months. I also grab a large jar that has my seeds in it. I go back to the Hab and lay the blanket down first and toss my food over it.

THREE

So planting has been my thing for awhile now so why not plant some goods. The soil on Mars was very decent actually. I just need to think about how I should do this. Turning the Hab as a farm is quite cool actually. I start off by layering the soil in even lines. In my head I think about what the hell I should plant. The first thing that popped up in my head was a potato but that was way too much work so tomatoes and cucumbers it is. I had some seeds that I packed from Earth and thought _when I make it to Mars, I'll plant so I can let Earth know it's safe to live here when Earth has enough of our pollution and shit_ ya'know? Complaining about being stuck in Mars was not going to do me any justice so why not try to make it somewhat fun. Planting consists of water which I didn't have a lot of. So that means I need to hunt for water. As weird as that sounds.

FOUR

I don't have much oxygen left in my tank so that means I need to walk (gravitate) as quickly as I can. Mars is weird looking just because there aren't tall buildings and cars everywhere. And a guy smoking on a staircase every morning or a women on her morning run. I wonder what time it is on Earth. Outside the Hab is pretty dark. I keep thinking I am not alone on here. I feel like something or someone is here following me or watching what I'm doing. I keep walking till I see a river. A river in Mars that isn't so far from the Hab? Great. I have a never ending water source that made my life a little easier on Mars. It's weird because as I try to put the water in my cup the water floats as I take it from the river. Interesting. I get as much water as I can and put the lid on my cup as quickly as I can. It's much harder for me to breathe now. Actually, really hard to breathe. I hear a beeping noise _beep...beep...beep._ I look down and it says that I have 1% left of oxygen left in my tank. I walked pretty far to get to where I am so I run. I remember keeping the door closed on the Hab but from a distance it was open. Who would have opened it?

FIVE

In the following morning, I woke up freezing. This Army blanket did not help me whatsoever. I can see my breathe act as a smokey effect and that's how I know it's cold as hell. I look at the temperature and it says -72℉. I need to do something that helps me stay warm. Or I'll eventually die. First, I need to find things that can help me start a fire. The first things that pops in my head is wood. _Where the hell am I going to get wood?_ It's either run to the MAV and hold my breathe till I get wood or stay cold in the Hab. Well either way I can die in both scenarios but I'd rather try and get wood. I have about 1% of oxygen in my tank so this is a do or die situation. I can't thank god enough that I actually have oxygen in the Hab. I put my suit on and speed down to the MAV. With still 1% of oxygen I try to find wood, messing everything up. Basically wrecking up the place till I find wood. Yes.

SIX

Back at home was kinda crazy. Total chaos actually. They sent out two backup satellites to see if I was still living or not. NASA is super advanced and rich nowadays they can do just about anything they wanted. But I need to stay here for about a month because of the distance from here to Earth. People are making different stories about how I'm dead or they can't find any of our bodies. NASA is getting so many phone calls and emails about all these different questions.


End file.
